


A Fun Sketch

by rosesofred



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brat, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, M/M, Non-Sexual, OTK, Over the Knee, Parental - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofred/pseuds/rosesofred
Summary: Just a sketch of Gil spanking Malcolm. You can imagine any situation here since Mal is a brat and probably earned it lol.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	A Fun Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the faces look weird, I spent a really long time on them but they might seem off. I actually have prosopagnosia (facial blindness) so faces are hell for me to draw. I can’t recognize people by their face or imagine them in my head. I can only tell people apart by their mannerisms, clothing choice/style, hair, scent, height, and voice. To draw this I actually had to hold up pictures of each of them and spend a really long time going layer by layer until it seemed complete. That’s why I don’t really post fan art even though I love drawing. Faces are the bane of my existence.


End file.
